Kuroko no Assassin
by Yurisa Iru
Summary: Kuroko adalah murid SMA biasa di Teikou Gakuen. Kehidupan sehari-harinya terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa dia bukanlah bocah SMA biasa... Warn : cerita awal susah dimengerti, bahasa amburadul, author gak jelas, namanya aneh semua... Silakan dibaca sendiri.. Hope you enjoy it.. :D Status genre rating masih sementara, bisa berubah sesuai alur...
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

Assassin…

Secara umum, bisa diartikan dengan 'pembunuh'. Ya, Assassin adalah pembunuh yang membunuh targetnya secara cepat dan diam-diam, dan juga tidak akan diketahui siapapun, alias rahasia. Namun, Assassin di sini bukan 'Assassin' biasa…..

Assassin di sini adalah…

Sebuah organisasi khusus di atas pemerintah dunia yang secara khusus menangani kasus-kasus criminal, kejahatan, dan semacamnya yang sulit dan rahasia. Pada dasarnya, mereka sama seperti 'Assassin' secara umum. Namun, mereka bukanlah 'Assassin' biasa…

**-Yurisa Iru-**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke created by Fujimaki Tadatoshi | Katekyo Hitman Reborn created by Akira Amano**

**Warning : Karakter OOC, cerita di fanfic ini asli dari pikiran gaje author, author hanya meminjam karakter dari Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei dan Akira Amano-sensei, walau belum bilang.. (Kuroko : Itu namanya mencuri. | Tsuna : Jangan ditiru kelakuan Author gak jelas ini, ya minna-san.. | Author : Huwa! Kuro-chan dan Tsuna-chan kejam! #lari-lari kayak orang baru diputusin pacarnya)**

**Slight : KagaKuro, 1827**

**Note : Kritik, saran, dan sebagainya bisa ditulis di kolom review setelah selesai membaca... Mohon diberi.. Apapun bentuknya akan saya terima, karena saya masih newbie, maka saya mohon bimbingan dari author-author yang sudah pro (semua author yang baca ini, dan Readers sekalian.. #apa bedanya? -_- baiklah, yang ini abaikan saja)**

**Arigatou gozaimasu…**

**-Yurisa Iru-**

* * *

**Chapter 0 : Prologue**

**Kuroko no Assassin**

**-by : Yurisa Iru-**

**.**

**.**

Bulan sudah menggantikan sang mentari sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Angin malam juga sudah berhembus dengan ganas, sanggup menembus kulit hingga sampai ke tulang. Jalan itu hanya diterangi beberapa lampu jalan yang mulai meredup, didukung dengan sinar bulan purnama saat itu. Kondisi ini sudah pasti membuat orang-orang enggan keluar rumah, walau hanya sedetik saja. Tapi, tidak bagi orang-orang satu ini. Orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul di suatu jalan remang-remang di kawasan Tokyo. Mereka terdiri dari 3 orang.

"Hei, Kira. Kau tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya seseorang dari mereka, dia memakai coat panjang berwarna hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, membuatnya sulit dikenali, ditambah dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di depan matanya. Rambut putih-keperakkannya yang sedikit panjang diikat ke belakang.

"Starrow benar, tidak baik untuk bocah sepertimu memakai pakaian seperti itu di tengah malam," ujar yang lain membenarkan orang yang bertanya tadi-yang disebutnya dengan Starrow. Sambil membetulkan perban ditangannya, walau tangannya sama sekali tidak terluka. Pakaiannya seperti Starrow, berupa coat panjang berwarna hitam,bedanya dia tidak memakai kacamata hitam.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pakaian ini," jawab orang yang ditanyai tadi, lebih tepatnya dia tadi dipanggil Kira. Memang benar, pakaian yang dikenakan orang ini tidak cocok digunakan di tengah dinginnya malam. Dia hanya memakai coat biru-keputih-putihan yang dibiarkan terbuka, mengekspose pakaian di dalamnya, berupa kaus polos berwarna biru muda yang panjangnya hanya sampai di atas perut dan ditahan sebuah sabuk kecil, sehingga mengekpose perutnya, serta celana pendek berwarna putih, panjangnya hanya sampai setengah dari pahanya. Sepatu boot berwarna senada dengan coatnya, panjang sampai di atas lututnya, menghiasi kakinya. Semakin memperlihatkan kesan bahwa orang ini penampilannya sangat mencolok dibanding 2 orang lainnya.

"Hah, ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja," sahut orang yang dipanggil Starrow tadi. "Hei, Sunners. Sejak kapan kita harus menunggu di sini?" tanyanya pada orang-sama dengannya-memakai coat hitam.

"Seharusnya target sudah sampai di jalan ini," ujar orang yang dipanggil Sunners.

"Ah, datang," ucap orang yang disebut Kira, menunjuk ke arah di mana sesosok bayangan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Sontak Starrow dan Sunners menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Kira.

"Akhirnya," gumam Starrow. Sedangkan Sunners, no comment saja.

Bayangan tadi semakin dekat, dan semakin banyak. Ya, banyak. Karena ternyata tidak hanya satu tapi ada beberapa bayangan di sana.

"Hei, apa kalian bertiga dari Assassin?" tanya salah seorang dari bayangan, yang sudah menunjukkan wujud aslinya, seorang manusia.

"Ya," jawab Sunners singkat.

"Ini barang yang kalian butuhkan, sekarang kembalikan anggota kami," ujar bayangan tadi-lebih baik disebut bayangan saja-. Sambil melempar sebuah tas besar ke arah Sunners, dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh orang bercoat hitam itu.

"Sayangnya kami tidak bisa mengembalikan anggota kalian," ucap Starrow dingin.

"Apa maksudmu!?" bayangan tadi mulai emosi.

"Dasar bodoh," gumam Kira, namun lumayan keras sehingga terdengar oleh orang di sekitarnya.

"Bukankah sudah kami bilang sebelumnya, kalian itu adalah orang-orang yang tidak boleh dibiarkan berada di tengah-tengah masyarakat, jadi mau tidak mau kami tidak bisa mengembalikan anggota kalian," jelas Sunners.

"Ck! Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau cara halus tidak bisa, terpaksa kami harus pakai cara kasar," kata bayangan itu, mengeluarkan pistol dari balik bajunya.

"Hei, mereka itu dari Assassin, kita tidak mungkin bisa melawan mereka," bisik seseorang di samping bayangan tadi. "Tidak usah takut, kita berdua-puluh, sedangkan mereka hanya bertiga, kita pasti menang," balas bayangan tadi. Tak lama, sembilan belas orang di sekitar bayangan tadi juga ikut mengeluarkan senjata mereka, terdiri dari pistol dan beberapa senjata tajam.

"Wah, wah, mereka mau melawan rupanya," ujar Starrow."Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," desah Sunners. "Layani?" tanya Kira.

Starrow mengangguk, "Kita lawan seperti biasanya," dia juga mengeluarkan dua pistol dari balik coatnya, dipegangnya di kedua tangannya, diarahkan ke dua-puluh orang di depannya.

Sedangkan Sunners bersiap dengan kuda-kuda. Kira diam saja, dia malah mengeluarkan permen loli rasa vanilla-sepertinya-dari saku celananya.

DOR!DOR!

Sebelum dua-puluh orang itu menembakkan peluru ke arah tiga orang di depan mereka, Starrow sudah terlebih dulu menembaki mereka dengan kedua pistolnya. Hanya saja, dia tidak menembak tubuh orang-orang itu, dia hanya menembak senjata-senjata mereka, sehingga terlepas dari tangan mereka. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat.

Saat Starrow sedang menembak, Sunners dan Kira segera bergerak menuju ke arah orang-orang itu dan segera memukuli mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, kedua-puluh orang itu tumbang. Tapi, sepertinya mereka belum mati, hanya dibuat pingsan saja.

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Kira, dia masih mengemut permen lolinya.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Base, jadi kita tinggal menunggu jemputan di sini," jawab Starrow.

"Ano, boleh aku pulang duluan?" tanya Kira lagi, masih setia dengan permennya.

"Kenapa?" Sunners tanya balik.

"Besok aku ada ulangan di sekolah, jam pelajaran pertama, jadi aku harus tidur sekarang, kalau tidak aku bisa terlambat besok," jawab Kira.

"Oh, ya, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," sahut Sunners.

"Hei, jangan lupa, besok datang jam 5 sore ke Base," ujar Starrow, begitu melihat Kira sudah berjalan menjauhi dia dan Sunners. Sedang Kira hanya menjawab dengan lambaian.

-Skip,esok paginya-

Kring…Kring…. (bunyi alarm ceritanya)

"Emm…" lenguh seorang pemuda berambut icy blue. Dia masih terbaring ngantuk di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya meraih alarm di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya, kemudian dimatikannya alarm itu.

Setelah berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya, pemuda itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil handuk yang tersampir di gantungan tembok kamarnya, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Di dapur, pemuda berambut icy blue ini menggoreng telur dadar, lalu memakannya bersama dengan roti yang baru dipanggangnya tadi. Sarapan yang tidak terlalu mengenyangkan, itu pendapatnya.

Setelah merapikan bekas makannya tadi, pemuda itu segera keluar, mengunci rumah alias apartemennya, lalu melenggang pergi ke sekolahnya.

Jarak sekolah-apartemen yang tidak terlalu jauh, membuatnya memilih untuk berjalan kaki, sambil membaca novel. Kebiasaannya itu membuatnya berkali-kali hampir menabrak orang yang sedang berjalan di jalan yang sama dengannya. Ceroboh memang, tapi anehnya dia tidak pernah menabrak seorangpun atau dimarahi karena menghalangi jalan. Mungkin karena kemampuan misdirection-nya, sehingga orang-orang tidak sadar dengan keberadaannya.

Sampai sini, kalian pasti sudah menyadari kan, siapa pemuda berambut icy blue ini? Yup! Dia adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, pemain bayangan keenam dari Kiseki No Sedai, anggota tim basket dari Teikou Gakuen.

BUK!

Pada akhirnya, Kuroko menabrak seseorang juga. Ah, bukan, ternyata dialah yang ditabrak. Bukunya jatuh. Saat hendak mengambil bukunya kembali, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan yang cukup kekar sudah meraih bukunya terlebih dulu.

"Ah, tidak sengaja,kau baik-baik saja?" ujar seseorang yang menabrak Kuroko. Kuroko merasa mengenal suara ini, "Kagami-kun?" panggilnya begitu melihat surai merah-kehitaman milik orang di depannya.

"Oh, ternyata Kuroko. Ohayou," sapa orang itu, atau sekarang bisa disebut sebagai Kagami, Kagami Taiga lebih lengkapnya. Teman sekelas sekaligus salah satu rekan Kuroko di klub basket walau Kagami adalah murid pindahan yang baru pindah dari Amerika 5 bulan yang lalu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kagami-kun," balas Kuroko, menerima bukunya dari tangan Kagami.

"Eh, kau kenapa? Kau terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya," ujar Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur," sahut Kuroko.

"Kau pasti belajar untuk ulangan nanti sampai larut malam ya?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk. "Haha, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kuakui, Riko-sensei memang menyeramkan, tapi aku tidak takut padanya. Aku saja kemarin tidak belajar," lanjut Kagami tertawa, menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuroko. Kuroko hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki wilayah sekolah Teikou Gakuen tersebut. Mereka menuju ke gedung SMA. Well, Teikou Gakuen itu sekolah lengkap. Maksudnya, Teikou Gakuen itu sekolah yang sudah terdiri dari SD, SMP, SMA, dan juga Universitas. Itu karena Teikou Gakuen adalah sekolah paling terkenal seantero Jepang dan juga yang terbaik. Dan juga, satu-satunya sekolah yang diawasi langsung oleh pemerintah Jepang.

-Skip, pulang sekolah-

Teng.. Teng… (bunyi bel sekolah)

Sekolah telah usai. Ulangan harian di kelas Kuroko dan Kagami juga sudah terlewati. Kini, keduanya tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat di mana eksul yang mereka ikuti akan dimulai.

Di ruang ganti…

"Oh, Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi! Konnichiwa!" seru seseorang, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kise Ryota, ahli copycat di Kiseki no Sedai.

"Konnichiwa minna-san," sahut Kuroko begitu menyadari bahwa di ruangan bukan hanya ada Kise saja.

Di sana juga ada anggota Kiseki no Sedai lainnya. Terdiri dari, cowok berambut biru gelap yang sedang duduk menekuni sebuah buku keramatnya - Aomine Daiki, disebelahnya ada cowok kacamata bersurai hijau - Midorima Shintarou, di sebelah Midorima ada cowok yang lagi makan snack berambut ungu -Murasakibara Atsushi, lalu yang terakhir adalah kapten mereka, cowok berambut merah - Akashi Seijuuro.

Karena anggota yang lain sudah berganti pakaian dari tadi, maka Kuroko dan Kagami segera mengganti seragam mereka, takut kalau terlambat nanti bakal jadi sasaran guntingnya Akashi.

Dan… Seperti biasa… Latihan di club basket Teikou Gakuen selalu sesara di neraka. Terima kasih pada Akashi, Momoi, dan Riko-sensei yang sudah berbaik hati merancang latihan mereka itu.

Latihan 'neraka' itu selalu berakhir dengan habisnya persediaan minuman dan makanan untuk 3 hari ke depan, dan jangan lupa tentang Kuroko yang muntah-muntah hebat.

Kembali ke ruang ganti….

Kuroko melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di ruangan itu. Pukul 16.30.

"Hei, hari ini aku baru dapat gaji, digandakan lagi," ujar Kise dengan riang, memang dia juga bekerja sebagai model, terkenal lagi.

"Kalau begitu traktir kami saja, lapar nih," usul Aomine.

"Ide bagus," sahut Midorima. Sedang Murasakibara hanya mengacungkan jempolnya saja.

"Yah, aku juga tidak keberatan," sahut Akashi.

"Kise! Lihat saja, akan kukosongkan isi dompetmu itu!" seru Kagami, sepertinya dia juga setuju.

Kise hanya bisa pundung di tempat menerima keputusan sepihak teman-temannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ganti kita langsung saja ke restoran," ujar-perintah-Akashi.

"Oke!" seru semuanya kecuali Kise-yang pundung- dan Kuroko.

"Ano, boleh aku tidak ikut?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana Tetsuya?" Akashi nanya balik.

"Aku ada janji jam 5 nanti, jadi setelah ini aku mau langsung pergi ke tempat janjian," jawab Kuroko.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tidak apa-apa," balas Akashi. Yang lain juga mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Arigatou, minna," ucap Kuroko.

Semuanya telah berganti pakaian, sedangkan Kuroko masih duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia belum mengganti bajunya. Kagami yang menyadarinya heran.

"Hei, Kuroko. Katanya kau ada janji, kenapa kau belum ganti?" tanya Kagami pada Kuroko.

"Ah, aku akan ganti sebentar lagi, aku masih lemas karena muntah-muntah tadi," jawab Kuroko.

"Tapi, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau lebih pucat dari tadi pagi," ujar Kagami sambil menyentuh dahi Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko, menepis tangan Kagami.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu, Tetsuya," ujar Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Jaa nee, Kurokocchi," ujar Kise. "Mata ashita," ini Midorima. "Nyam..Jaa..Nyam..." yang ini Murasakibara. "Jaa, Tetsu," tentu saja ini Aomine. " Cepatlah membaik dan hati-hati di jalan, Kuroko," kalau tidak salah ini Kagami. Ya, meski Kisedai sangat perhatian pada Kuroko, tapi mereka tidak pernah menyatakan keperhatian mereka secara frontal seperti Kagami.

Setelah pintu ruang ganti tertutup, kini tinggalah Kuroko sendiri di sana. Dia segera mengeluarkan pakaiannya dari tas. Berupa sebuah kaus pendek warna biru muda, celana pendek warna putih, sepatu boot warna biru-keputihan, dan lain sebagainya. Setelah memakai semua itu, tak lupa dia juga memakai coat yang berwarna senada dengan sepatunya. Dikancing-well, bukan mengancing, karena coat itu pakai resleting, jadi-diresletingnya hingga menutup hampir seluruh tubuhnya, lalu Kuroko segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di tempat lain, restoran ramen dekat Teikou Gakuen…

"Hei, ini cuma perasaanku atau memang Kurokocchi itu sedang sakit?" tanya Kise tiba-tiba, saat ini dia dan kelima temannya sedang menunggu pesanan ramen.

"Yah, tadi waktu memeriksa dahinya, rasanya hangat," sahut Kagami.

"Dia memang sakit, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihat wajahnya agak memerah waktu latihan tadi," ujar Akashi.

"Mungkin dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya karena takut membuat kita semua khawatir," komentar Midorima.

"Nyam….Nyam….," Murasakibara tampaknya tidak peduli.

"Yah, Tetsu itu kan memang kondisi tubuhnya lemah. Jadi, wajar kalau dia gampang sakit," ucap Aomine.

"Kalau memang sakit, kuharap dia cepat sembuh. Sebentar lagi kan ada pertandingan Seirin vs. Teikou," ujar Kagami.

"Sebenarnya dikatakan pertandingan Seirin vs. Teikou sepertinya tidak cocok. Kan sekarang Seirin dan Teikou berada di gedung yang sama," komentar Kise, yang sepertinya sudah merelakan jika dompetnya bakalan kosong setelah keluar dari restoran ramen ini.

"Iya, tapi Seirin dan Teikou jadi satu sekolah karena gedung sekolah Seirin hancur saat ada gempa besar waktu itu. Jadi, terpaksa murid-muridnya ditampung di Teikou Gakuen," Akashi menanggapi komentar Kise dengan tatapan 'Jangan pura-pura bodoh' yang sukses membuat Kise merinding tanpa sebab.

"Ah, ramennya datang," akhirnya Murasakibara angkat bicara saat dia melihat pelayanan restoran itu membawa 6 mangkuk ramen.

"Ittadakimasu~," ucap keenam orang beda warna rambut itu bersamaan. Lalu, segera memakan ramen masing-masing.

_**-Kuroko no Assassin-**_

Tokyo, Assassin's Base, Ruang Pertemuan…

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan barang-barang ini, Juudaime?" tanya Sunners pada seseorang yang duduk di depannya, menunjuk barang-barang berupa bungkusan-bungkusan yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya.

Ya, saat ini Sunners, Starrow, Kira, dan 2 orang rekan mereka yang sama-sama ada di ruangan itu sedang duduk mengitari meja persegi panjang yang ada di tengah-tengah. Yang ada di atas meja itu adalah barang-barang yang mereka dapatkan dari orang-orang yang Sunners, Strarrow, dan Kira temui tadi malam.

"Kita akan menggunakan barang-barang itu untuk melacak keberandaan Rakuzan. Menurutku, karena mereka terhubung dengan salah satu mafia yang ada di Italia, barang-barang ini akan cukup berguna untuk membantu kita," jawab Juudaime, seseorang yang ditanyai Sunners itu. Dia berambut coklat caramel, warna mata senada dengan warna rambutnya. Dia mengenakan pakaian santai, berupa kaus yang memiliki penutup kepala-alias hoodie- berwarna biru laut, didampingi dengan celana jeans biru dongker. Tinggi orang itu hampir sama dengan Kira.

"Tapi, kenapa harus menyuruh yakuza rendahan itu untuk membawakan kita barang-barang ini. Kan tinggal di-hack saja jaringan informasi mereka," protes Starrow.

"Meng-hack server mereka tidak mudah, butuh waktu lama untuk bisa memecahkan kode dan system keamanannya," sahut Kira, dia sedang bermain game Els**rd Japan di smartphone full-touchscreen modifikasinya.

"Kira benar, secanggih apapun peralatan di sini, menembus pertahanan Rakuzan itu sangat sulit," Juudaime membenarkan perkataan Kira.

"Cih!" Starrow mengumpat kesal. Juudaime hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hei, herbivore, sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?" ujar seseorang yang sedang berdiri menyandar di dinding di belakang Juudaime, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, dan menatap sang Juudaime dengan tatapan 'Aku tidak suka ini'.

"Criloud, tolong.. Sabarlah sebentar lagi," sahut Juudaime.

-It's chance, chance, chance

-Let's begin

-Trans somebody with this

Terdengar suara sequel lagu UVERworld berjudul CHANCE! (salah satu lagu favorit author dan author jadiin nada dering sms di hp).

Sontak, semua orang menatap tempat asal suara itu, yaitu smartphone full-touchscreen Kira yang diletakkan di depan Kira sendiri. Dia sudah selesai bermain game-nya.

Kira yang saat itu malah tidur, seketika membuka mata, meraih smartphone-nya, lalu dibuka.

"Aozora, ada hacker, boleh aku pergi?" tanya Kira, setelah dia melihat sesuatu di layar smartphone-nya.

"Hn, boleh. Asal jangan lupa untuk memberikan laporan padaku," jawab Aozora, alias Juudaime. Yah, Aozora dan Juudaime orangnya sama. Dia dipanggil Juudaime karena dia adalah boss ke-10 dari mafia family terkuat di Italia. Jadi, yang memanggilnya 'Juudaime' adalah anggota family-nya. Sedangkan, Aozora adalah panggilannya di Assassin. Maka, yang memanggilnya 'Aozora' adalah para anggota Assassin yang tidak terlibat dengan family-nya, salah satunya Kira. (karena itu, mulai dari sini saya akan menyebut Juudaime dengan Aozora saja)

Kira pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Aozora memandang tajam Kira sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu. 'Kira…' gumamnya dalam hati. Matanya memancarkan sirat kekhawatiran.

"Ada apa Juudaime?" tanya Starrow. Dia menyadari kalau sedari tadi Aozora memperhatikan Kira.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja… Aku merasa kalau ada yang aneh dengan Kira," jawab Aozora.

"Hm.. Mungkin yang kau maksud aneh adalah kondisinya tadi kan, herbivore?" tanya Criloud, masih berdiri menyandar dengan santainya.

"Hn, dia… kelihatannya sedang sakit," sahut Aozora, dia menggabungkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya, sedang berpikir.

"Kalau Juudaime merasa demikian, berarti memang benar," ujar Starrow.

"Yah, intuisi hyper Juudaime kan memang selalu benar dan tepat," sahut seorang pemuda berambut hitam-kebiruan yang sedang duduk menyandar pada kursi dan menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, serta memasang senyum riang khasnya.

"Rainblade benar, mungkin Kira memang sakit, dan penyebabnya mungkin karena dinginnya suhu yang sangat extreme tadi malam," Sunners membenarkan perkataan pemuda bersurai hitam-kebiruan tadi yang dipanggilnya Rainblade.

"Aku akan memeriksanya," ujar Aozora.

"Jangan, kau lupa kalau karnivore itu tidak suka diganggu jika dia sedang 'berperang'?" cegah Criloud, dia menyebut Kira karnivore mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama 'diam-diam menghanyutkan'.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku Criloud," balas Aozora tersenyum lembut pada Criloud.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Criloud, dia memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi tatapan Aozora, menyembunyikan sesuatu yang muncul di wajahnya. Melihat itu, Aozora hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Oh, ya. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Italia, Reborn-san sudah menunggu kita di sana," ujar Starrow.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu kita segera pergi saja. Urusan Kira akan kuserahkan pada yang lain saja," sahut Aozora.

"Hai/Hn," balas Strarrow, Sunners, Rainblade, dan Criloud bersamaan.

Mereka berlima pun meninggalkan ruangan itu, tak lupa, mereka juga membawa barang-barang di atas meja tadi.

_**-Kuroko no Assassin-**_

Tokyo, Assassin's Base, Ruang Komputer dan Kendali Utama, Core…

Kira sedang duduk sambil mengetik sesuatu di keyboard computer raksasa plus banyak di depannya. Tak lupa, dia mengemut permen loli rasa vanilla kesukaannya.

"Hm, virus? Hacker dengan keahlian virus ya," gumam Kira, bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Di layar computer raksasa di depannya ada kotak-kotak data-sepertinya-aplikasi yang terus-menerus muncul, diiringi dengan tulisan warna merah-hitam berbunyi 'Virus Detected'. Kira juga terus-menerus mengetik sesuatu pada sebuah kotak aplikasi berwarna putih dengan sangat cepat.

"Hacker ini hebat juga," gumam Kira lagi, masih mengetik.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah kotak aplikasi di computer yang lebih kecil dari computer tadi. Di kolom title aplikasi itu tertulis 'Chat'.

Kira melirik ke arah computer yang lebih kecil itu. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung, heran, dan semacamnya.

Sesuatu itu adalah…

"Hai, Kira. Salam kenal, aku Hiro. Semoga kau suka dengan serangan virusku."

Ya, kalimat di atas adalah tulisan yang ada di dalam aplikasi 'Chat' itu. Di depan kalimat itu ada sebuah gambar kecil, semacam foto profil di Fa**bo*k.

"Dia menantangku, eh?" gumam Kira, dia sedikit terenyum menyeringai,"Menarik."

**_-Kuroko no Assassin-_**

Di suatu tempat di kawasan Ikebukuro, Tokyo…

"Boss, sepertinya Assassin sudah mulai bergerak," ujar seseorang.

"Hn," yang diajak bicara hanya menjawab dengan 2 huruf singkat itu.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya seseorang yang bertanya tadi.

"Kita lakukan sesuai rencana saja," jawab orang yang ditanyai itu.

"Hai," sahut seseorang itu, membungkuk memberi hormat pada orang di depannya. Lalu, pergi meninggalkan orang itu sendirian di ruangan besar dan gelap-remang-remang itu.

"Assassin, ya. Sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempat itu dulu," gumam orang yang ditinggal itu. Lalu, juga pergi mengosongkan ruangan tersebut.

"Kuharap kalian suka dengan kejutan kami, Assassin," gumamnya lagi sembari menutup pintu ruangan itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued See you in the next chapter**

**Salam,**

**Yurisa Iru**


	2. Chapter 1 : Mungkin, Ini Permulaan

**Disclaimer, dll masih sama seperti di chapter sebelumnya**

**Slight : KagaKuro, AkaKuro**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah fav, follow, and review.. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Probably, This is The Beginning**

**Kuroko no Assassin**

**-By : Yurisa Iru-**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, Assassin's Base, Core…**

"Sugoi ne, dia bisa melawan semua anti virus yang kubuat," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai icy blue. Dia sedang menatap layar monitor computer besar di depannya dibalik kacamata stylish berbingkai biru mudanya –tidak ketinggalan dengan permen loli yang selalu setia berada di mulutnya.

"Ya, hacker ini mungkin sebanding dengan kita," balas seorang pemuda bersurai coklat caramel yang sedang duduk di samping pemuda bersurai icy blue tadi. Sama dengannya, dia juga sedang menatap layar monitor computer di depannya, tapi lebih kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya seharusnya kau pergi ke Italia?" tanya yang berambut biru, dia mulai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau tahu," jawab yang berambut coklat, masih menatap monitor yang menampilkan beberapa window aplikasi yang hanya berisi tulisan dan beberapa gambar rumit saja.

"Huh? Boku? Naze?" pemuda biru menghentikan pekerjaan mengetiknya sejenak, menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Gara-gara kau yang tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan yang berisi kalau ada hacker tangguh yang sedang menantang perang, aku membatalkan kepergianku ke Vongola HeadQuarter dan menyerahkan urusan di sana pada guardian-guardianku," terang pemuda coklat, membetulkan posisi kacamata berbingkai coklat mudanya yang tidak kalah stylish dengan kepunyaan si biru.

"Oh, ya. Aku baru ingat tentang hal itu," sahut pemuda biru.

"Kau ini, kejadian itu belum ada 1 hari terlewati dan kau sudah lupa?"

"Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau sudah 'perang' begini, aku mudah lupa dengan hal-hal kecil seperti itu."

"Kau bilang hal kecil? Itu termasuk persoalan besar tahu!"

"Sudahlah! Tidak usah memperdebatkan masalah sepele seperti ini. Kita masih punya kerjaan," pemuda biru pun mengibarkan bendera putih, yang artinya menyerah.

"Hah… Kau benar, lupakan saja," sang pemuda coklat boss mafia itu juga sependapat dengan rekannya.

Mereka berdua pun segera melanjutkan perkerjaan mereka masing-masing. Ditemani dengan detingan keyboard computer yang tidak merdu dan diiringi alunan suara peringatan 'Virus Detected' yang sebenarnya sangat menganggu. Namun, kedua pemuda ini sepertinya tidak peduli dengan suara-suara tak beraturan itu. Mungkin, mereka malah menganggapnya sebagai melodi yang sangat indah.

Dasar—

—Hacker professional.

**—Kuroko no Assassin—**

**Teikou Gakuen, gym sekolah…**

Dung! Dung! Ckit!

Dari suara-suara yang terdengar, bisa dipastikan kalau di ruangan itu sedang berlangsung latihan basket yang rutin dilaksanakan setiap hari. Atas perintah sang kapten –Akashi tentunya.

"Hei, Akashi-kun, kau tahu Tetsu-kun di mana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Tidak, dari tadi pagi aku tidak melihatnya," orang yang dipanggil –Akashi, menjawab pertanyaan si gadis dengan malas, tidak melepas perhatiannya pada anak buahnya yang sedang berlatih di lapangan indoor tersebut.

"Em.. Kupikir kau tahu, soalnya kata yang lain tanya Akashi-kun saja," hela gadis bersurai lumayan panjang itu.

"Memangnya kenapa Satsuki?" sudah menjadi kebiasaan Akashi memanggil orang lain –yang lumayan dekat dengannya— dengan nama kecil mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sih. Aku hanya sedikit khawatir, apa Tetsu-kun sedang sakit ya?" sahut gadis pink itu yang dipanggil Satsuki –maksudnya Momoi, alias Momoi Satsuki.

"Mungkin saja, kemarin dia memang terlihat kurang sehat," kata Akashi, menghela napas sebentar.

"Begitu, ya. Sebaiknya aku hubungi saja," Momoi mengambil ponselnya di tasnya yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Percuma, kemarin kami juga sudah berusaha menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilan kami," sahut Akashi.

"Tapi, mungkin hari ini Tetsu-kun mau menjawabnya," Momoi berani juga menentang Akashi.

"Tadi pagi, aku juga sudah mencoba, tapi hasilnya nihil," perkataan Akashi yang penuh penekanan ini sontak membuat Momoi merinding. Gadis yang mengaku sebagai pacar Kuroko ini melihat sekelebat background hitam di belakang Akashi.

"A-ano—,"

"Bicara lagi, maka aku akan melarangmu bertemu Tetsuya."

"Hai," Momoi menjadi lesu setelah mendengar titah sang raja gunting –Akashi.

Akashi hanya bisa menghela napas sambil menutup mata sejenak. "Sebenarnya kau ke mana? Sudah 3 hari aku tidak bertemu denganmu—

—Tetsuya…"

**—Kuroko no Assassin—**

**Tokyo, Assassin's Base, Core…**

Komputer-komputer di ruangan itu sudah tidak mengeluarkan bunyi khas peringatan. Hanya beberapa window aplikasi saja yang masih tampak. Dua orang yang masih berada di situ juga sudah tidak lagi menarikan jemari mereka di atas keyboard. Tampaknya, 'perang' mereka dengan hacker tak dikenal itu sudah selesai.

"Kira, aku mau ke ruang makan mengambil beberapa cemilan dan minuman untuk kita," ujar Aozora, sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

"….." tidak ada sahutan atau sekedar satu huruf saja keluar dari bibir orang yang dipanggil Kira itu.

Meregangkan otot-ototnya sejenak –karena sudah 3 hari dia terus menerus duduk di sana, Aozora melirik Kira. Dia menatapnya khawatir.

Di penglihatannya saat ini –yang jelas-jelas masih normal– Kira sedang menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja di depannya, kepalanya diletakkan begitu saja di atas tumpukan tangannya. Kedua matanya terpejam, napasnya sedikit tidak beraturan, seakan kekurangan oksigen, sedangkan permukaan pipi di bawah matanya tampak kemerahan.

"Kira, kalau sakit, bilang saja padaku. Hanya padaku saja tidak apa-apa. Jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri," ujarnya, membelai surai lembut pemuda biru di depannya.

Kira sedikit menggeliat, reaksi dari perlakuan ringan Aozora.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Sebentar saja," dengan kata-kata itu, Aozora melangkah pergi dari ruangan remang-remang yang hanya diterangi dari cahaya putih kebiruan dari layar monitor computer-komputer di sana. Sebelumnya dia menyelimuti tubuh kecil Kira dengan coat milik Kira sendiri yang sempat dilepas beberapa jam lalu –panas katanya.

**.**

**.**

**Assassin's Rest Room, Ruang makan bersama…**

"Hm, mungkin roti coklat dan vanilla ini cukup. Kalau begitu minumannya, soft drink dan kopi serta susu coklat dingin untukku, lalu untuk Kira, vanilla milkshake dan sebotol susu dingin," gumam Aozora sembari mengambil beberapa benda-benda yang disebutkannya itu dari salah satu lemari es yang ada di sana—lemari es pribadinya.

"Oh, ya, mungkin aku juga harus ke ruang kesehatan sebelum kembali ke Core," Aozora pun pergi dengan menenteng makanan dan minuman itu di dalam sebuah kantung kecil –mirip kantung kresek.

**.**

**.**

**Assassin's Health Room…**

"Bianchi, kau di sana?" panggil Aozora, tak lupa di mengetuk pintu besi berjendela kaca yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Ya, aku masih di sini," terdengar sahutan dari balik pintu itu.

"Aku masuk, ya!"

Cklek!

"Ada apa, Juudaime?" seorang wanita yang mungkin sudah berumur 20-an lebih itu menatap heran pemuda coklat caramel yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dari kursi berputar miliknya.

"Aku hanya mau meminta obat penurun demam saja," jawab Aozora, melangkah masuk menghampiri meja wanita yang sepertinya perawat di sana.

"Oh, begitu. Obat untuk siapa?" wanita yang dipanggil Bianchi tadi meraih sebuah botol dari lemari aluminium di sampingnya yang entah kebetulan atau tidak, sedang dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Kira, dia sedang sakit."

"Kira? Tumben sekali," sahut Bianchi, menyerahkan botol berisi cairan oranye pekat itu pada Aozora.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah mencapai batasnya, makanya dia drop," Aozora hanya memandang botol obat di tangannya dengan ragu. "Oh, ya. Kau tidak ikut kembali ke Italy?"

"Tidak, aku malas."

"Kenapa? Oh, pasti karena dokter nyamuk itu, ya."

"Tidak usah disebut."

"Haha, jangan marah begitu, Bianchi, aku hanya bercanda."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Kalau urusan Juudaime hanya itu lebih baik Juudaime segera pergi dari sini."

"Maaf, aku pergi, deh," Aozora mulai berbalik dan melangkahkan kalinya menuju pintu ruangan serba putih itu, sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Juudaime, apa Kira sudah tahu tentang hal 'itu'?" nada bicara Bianchi terdengar cukup khawatir.

"Belum, aku belum memberitahunya," jawab Aozora, tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya botol obat di tangan kirinya.

"Menurutku, lebih baik dia segera diberitahu," wanita bersurai sakura kelabu itu menegakkan posisi duduknya yang semula hanya menyadar pada kursi putarnya.

"Tidak, apapun yang terjadi, jangan sampai ada orang lain yang memberitahunya sebelum 'aku'," sahut Aozora tegas, dengan penekanan di kata 'aku'.

"Wakatta," Bianchi hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Jaa ne, Bianchi," dan Aozora pun meninggalkan ruang kesehatan itu, meninggalkan Bianchi yang hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah dengan keputusan boss-nya itu yang dinilai tidak masuk akal.

Bukankah lebih baik jujur saja kan, walaupun kejujuran itu menyakitkan**?**

**.**

**.**

**Kira and Aozora's Privacy Room, Core…**

"Kira, bangunlah sebentar, makan dulu," panggil Aozora, membelai surai biru muda milik Kira dengan perlahan.

"Em.." Kira menggeliat perlahan, tampaknya dia sudah lemas. "Aozora…"

"Minumlah, ini. Vanilla milkshake, kesukaanmu," ujar Aozora lembut, menyodorkan segelas minuman kesayangan Kira itu.

Kira hanya meraih gelas itu dengan lemas, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan.

'Yah, kalau seperti ini, dia tidak bisa menolak obat penurun demam itu,' batin Aozora. Ternyata, di dalam gelas vanilla milkshake itu, dia memasukkan beberapa tetes obat yang didapatnya dari ruang kesehatan tadi. Dia berharap, Kira tidak akan menyadari perbuatannya itu. Tapi—

—perkiraannya itu meleset…

"Aozora, kau masukkan sesuatu di dalam sini?" tanya Kira, menyodorkan gelas ditangannya ke depan wajah Aozora.

Aozora yang kaget, jadi salah tingkah. "Ah, eh, tidak, kok," dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Jangan bohong, vanilla milkshake itu tidak ada rasa pahitnya."

Nah, lho. Ketahuan kau, Aozora…

"Eh, itu mungkin, gulanya kurang," Aozora jadi semakin gelagapan.

Kira menatapnya tajam, "Yah, mungkin," menyeruput kembali vanilla milkshakenya, "Kukira kau memasukkan semacam obat ke sini," menyeruput lagi—

"Kau tahu kan, aku paling tidak suka dengan apapun yang berbau obat, dan aku membenci orang yang dengan sengaja memasukkan obat-obatan ke dalam makanan dan minumanku."

Jleb! –Rasakan itu, Aozora..

"Kalau kau mau, istirahat di sini saja. Lagipula, kau sudah tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari, jadi mungkin kau butuh mempersiapkan pikiranmu jika kau mau masuk kembali besok," Aozora berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya.

"Kau kan juga sama sepertiku, seharusnya kau juga pikirkan dirimu sendiri," balas Kira sinis.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau tidur," pemuda manis bersurai coklat caramel itu tetap bersitegas.

"Hah—baiklah, aku tidur duluan," ucap Kira. Bocah remaja ini berjalan mendekati futon yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di sana. Tak lupa, sebelum berbaring dia melepas kacamatanya.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kira benar-benar sudah tidur di salah satu futon –yang jumlahnya ada 2– itu, Aozora kembali duduk di kursinya kembali.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus memberitahunya dalam waktu dekat ini, ya?" renungnya.

"Tapi, instingku bilang, kalau aku mengatakannya sekarang akan terjadi kekacauan yang besar," pemuda boss mafia ini mengacak rambutnya yang sejak awal sudah berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan lagi, " Argh! Bagaimana ini…." Menggeram frustasi.

Tanpa ia ketahui, ternyata pemuda biru berkulit putih pucat itu belum sepenuhnya memejamkan mata. Dengan kesadarannya yang tersisa, dia mendengar dengan jelas setiap perkataan Aozora.

"Maksudnya apa?" gumam Kira pelan, sepelan-pelannya, agar Aozora tidak mendengarnya. Dan sepertinya, harapannya terkabul, Aozora tidak mendengar gumaman pelannya itu.

**—Kuroko no Assassin—**

**Gerbang Teikou Gakuen…**

"Kurokocchi!" seru seorang pemuda blonde seraya berlari menghampiri seorang pemuda icy blue yang baru saja memasuki gerbang Teikou Gakuen itu.

"Kise-kun, lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernapas," pemuda icy blue –Kuroko, merintih menahan sakit karena dipeluk dengan ganas oleh Kise.

"Lepaskan, Ryota," nada perintah penuh intimidasi ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Akashi.

Dengan cemberut, Kise melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroko. Kuroko segera menghela napas lega.

"Tetsu, ke mana saja kau 3 hari ini?" tanya Aomine yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Akashi, diikuti Murasakibara yang masih dengan khidmatnya memakan snack-snacknya dan Midorima dengan menenteng lucky itemnya hari ini, tas kresek hijau.

"Ah, aku hanya demam, kok," jawab Kuroko, berusaha setenang mungkin, padahal dia saat ini mati-matian menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya –kurang tidur.

"Kau yakin, sudah tidak apa-apa? Kau masih terlihat pucat," Akashi mendekati Kuroko dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Kuroko. "Tuh, kan. Masih hangat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Kuroko menepis pelan tangan Akashi dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam tapi khawatir dari sang kapten.

"Yo, Kuroko!" Kagami yang baru saja datang tiba-tiba saja langsung merangkul Kuroko begitu melihat kerumunan Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko menoleh pada Kagami, menatapnya dengan tatapan 'Kumohon, lepaskan aku, ini sakit'.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kagami,melepas rangkulan ganasnya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroko, dengan wajah datar yang tidak lepas dari sana.

"Kalau masih sakit, mending ijin lagi saja," usul Kagami, tampaknya menyadari kalau Kuroko belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Tidak, aku mau mengejar materi pelajaran saja," sahut Kuroko terdengar agak ketus.

"Kalau masalah itu, kau bisa pinjam catatanku," Kagami tetap bersikeras.

"Kagami-kun jarang mencatat."

"Kalau begitu catatanku saja," tiba-tiba sang pemilik mata heterochrome itu menyela.

"Catatan Akashi-kun? Tapi kan—,"

"Kebetulan materi yang sedang dibahas di kelasku dan kelasmu sama, Tetsuya," Akashi memotong perkataan Kuroko.

"….." Kuroko terdiam. Kalau sudah begini, dia tidak bisa membalas. Keputusan seorang Akashi Seijuuro memang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Hai, wakatta," Kuroko akhirnya menyerah. Dibalas senyum kemenangan dari pemilik rambut merah itu.

"Pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai, sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas," Midorima yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat bicara.

"Kau benar. Tetsuya, ayo, kuantar kau ke UKS," ajak Akashi menggenggam dan menarik lengan Kuroko. Yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah.

"Aku ikut," ujar Kagami, meraih tangan Kuroko yang satunya.

"Tidak, langsung ke kelasmu saja, Taiga," bantah Akashi.

"Aku takut kalau kau berbuat sesuatu yang tidak jelas pada Kuroko, Akashi."

"Terserah," dan baru kali ini Akashi kalah dalam perdebatan dengan Kagami. Semua yang ada di sana pun sontak cengo berjamaah.

Sejak kapan Akashi jadi lemah seperti ini?

Yah, sayangnya tidak ada yang tahu selain Akashi sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**UKS (Unit Kesehatan Sekolah) Teikou Gakuen…**

Di salah satu tempat tidur yang letaknya tepat di samping jendela, berbaring seorang pemuda yang kita semua ketahui bernama Kuroko.

"Cepat sekali dia tidur," Kagami sweatdrop melihat Kuroko ayng langsung tidur begitu mereka memasuki ruangan yang cukup sepi itu –maklum, gak ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Mungkin demamnya parah, jadi butuh istirahat lebih banyak lagi," komentar Akashi.

"Oh, ya. Aku belum ijin ke Hyuuga-sensei. Akashi, jaga Kuroko. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya," ujar Kagami, menunjuk-nunjuk Akashi.

"Bodoh, kaukira aku ini penjahat apa," Akashi yang merasa dituduh sembarangan oleh si merah-hitam itu tersinggung.

"Karena wajahmu menunjukkan kalau kau itu jahat," balas Kagami dengan muka innocent yang gak ngaruh sama sekali.

Akashi diam, tapi dari tubuhnya menguar aura-aura hitam tidak mengenakan. Menyebabkan ruangan di sana menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

"Diam saja kau, Kagami Taiga," ujar Akashi penuh intimidasi. Kagami tiba-tiba saja merinding hebat.

"Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku permisi dulu. Jaga Kuroko ya!" Kagami pun ngacir dari tempat sepi itu, meninggalkan Akashi dan Kuroko sendirian—

—berdua…

Sepeninggal Kagami yang sudah lari terbirit-birit entah karena apa, Akashi hanya duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang tempat Kuroko berbaring.

Entah apa yang dipikirnya, tanpa aba-aba, tangannya terjulur ke arah helaian rambut Kuroko yang terlihat cukup berantakan. Dibelainya surai biru muda lembut itu.

"Tidak lama lagi, aku akan terlibat dengan dunia gelap itu, cepat atau lambatnya aku tidak tahu," gumamnya pelan, tangannya mulai turun ke pipi Kuroko yang sudah kemerahan.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mereka berdua," masih di sekitar pipi Kuroko yang menghangat.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa menghindar dari rantai takdir yang mengikatku sejak lahir," beralih ke bibir Kuroko yang semakin pucat.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak mau mendengar ini dariku. Tapi—," menelusuri bibir pucat Kuroko sejenak.

"—Maafkan aku, Tetsuya."

**—Kuroko no Assassin—**

**Kawasan remang-remang di sudut Ikebukuro, Tokyo…**

"Boss, kau yakin mau menurunkan putra Anda di penyerangan berikutnya?" tanya seorang pemuda berpakaian preman, berdiri di depan seorang pemuda yang pakaiannya terlihat lebih mewah dibanding orang-orang yang ada di sana –duduk di sebuah kursi hitam yang juga terlihat mewah.

"Kau meragukan keputusanku?" sahut orang yang dipanggil 'Boss' itu..

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu—,"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau tunjukkan bagaimana caranya supaya kita bisa menang tanpa bantuan anakku?"

Pemuda yang berdiri itu terdiam, kemudian menunduk, "Tidak, maafkan saya, Boss."

"Bagus, seharusnya memang begitu. Semuanya sudah siap kan?" yang disebut 'Boss' dari tadi itu mengambil segelas minuman –mungkin bir, karena warnanya mirip– yang ada di meja di depannya.

"Ya, semuanya sudah siap."

"Pastikan tidak ada yang cacat," menyeruput minuman di gelas kecil di tangannya sedikit.

"Wakarimashita," pemuda preman itu membungkuk memberi hormat pada 'Boss'-nya, "Saya permisi dulu," kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat minim cahaya itu.

"Yah, mungkin aku tidak sepenuhnya menurunkannya. Singkatnya hanya umpan saja, sih," pemuda yang entah sudah tua atau masih muda itu –dikarenakan ruangan yang remang-remang, jadi tidak terlihat jelas– memainkan gelas yang masih berisi sedikit minuman aneh di tangannya.

"Dia belum siap, belum siap untuk bertarung yang sesungguhnya—," meminum sedikit.

"—Lagipula, kalau harus bertarung secepat ini, dia bisa langsung mati. Fuah~," meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Ring~! Ring~! (suara ponsel bergetar)

"Hm?" orang yang pakaiannya terbilang mewah itu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping gelas kosongnya.

"Ara~, mau apa dia menelponku di jam segini?"

Klik! Di arahkannya ponsel tersebut ke telinganya. "Ya, halo. Ini aku."

"….."

"Baiklah. Aku segera ke sana."

"…"

"Sehari? Jangan bercanda, waktunya tidak cukup."

"….."

"Aku mengerti, sampai jumpa."

Klik! Ditutupnya ponsel lipat itu, setelah itu dia menyeringai. "Sepertinya, kubatalkan saja, rencana membawanya."

Hening beberapa detik, hanya suara-suara dentingan benda misterius saja yang terdengar. "Ya, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa," gumam orang itu, mengedikkan bahunya.

**—Kuroko no Assassin—**

**Assassin's Base, Rest Room…**

"Juudaime!" seru seorang pemuda berambut putih-keperakan begitu melihat seorang pemuda yang tampaknya lebih pendek darinya memasuki ruangan padat penduduk itu, ah, ralat —banyak orang maksudnya.

"Are? Kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Juudaime –Aozora, yang ternyata memang baru datang ke tempat peristirahatan para Assassin itu.

"Urusan di sana sudah selesai, jadi kami kembali lebih cepat," jawab orang putih-perak tadi, Starrow.

"Oh, begitu," Aozora hanya menghela napas seraya melangkah menuju meja di mana teman-temannya duduk bersama.

"Ada apa Juudaime?" tanya Rainblade, yang duduk tepat di sebelah Aozora mengambil tempat.

"Hanya kurang tidur. Huwah~," jawab Aozora sambil menguap.

"Dasar herbivore bodoh," gumam Criloud yang seperti biasa hanya berdiri menyandar pada tembok terdekat.

"Kau diam saja Criloud," bentak Starrow. Sayang, hanya dibalas dengusan kecil dari yang bersangkutan.

"Boss, kalau kau masih lelah, lebih baik tidur dulu saja," usul seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang bentuknya –err, seperti nanas.

"Terima kasih Viomist. Tapi, aku akan istirahat setelah makan," tolak Aozora halus pada sang gadis illusionist itu.

"Memangnya selama 3 hari kemarin kau melakukan apa, Juudaime?" tanya Sunners sambil membetulkan perban di tangannya.

"Kira sudah bilang kan kalau ada hacker?" jawab Aozora –balik tanya. Dia memanggil seseorang yang ada di counter makanan untuk memesan sesuatu.

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya?" kali ini Starrow yang tanya, penasaran juga rupanya.

"Ingat juga kan, waktu kita mau pergi dari sini, Kira malah mengirimiku pesan?"

Semua guardian Aozora yang ada di sana mengangguk, kecuali Criloud. Dia terlalu malas menanggapi ocehan Aozora, memilih tidur dalam posisinya yang masih berdiri.

"Dia bilang, hacker itu menantang 'perang', jadi—," Aozora menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Yah, aku tertarik. Jadi –begitulah. Hehehe…" lanjutnya dengan senyum innocent terbaiknya.

Seketika, semua guardian Aozora di sana –yang memperhatikan ocehannya– sweatdrop massal. Dalam hati, beberapa ingin sekali menjitak kepala boss mafia mereka itu. Tapi, di sisi lain, mereka tidak tega untuk menganiaya Aozora yang sedang memasang wajah ter-innocent-nya. Jadilah, mereka hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

-Wasurete, shimau darou

-Katani tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare

Terdengar sepenggal kalimat dari lagu opening salah satu anime favorit *Author*. Ternyata, eh, ternyata, lagu itu adalah ringtone ponselnya Aozora.

Aozora yang sempat terlonjak karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, sontak merogoh saku celananya. Diambilnya ponsel berwarna oranye khasnya, lalu dibuka.

"Are?" gumam Aozora sedikit terkejut, dia menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat. "Ini bohong kan?"

"Apa ada masalah, Juudaime?" tanya Starrow, dia langsung waspada kalau-kalau ada bahaya. Sepertinya, guardian lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Namimori-chuu—,"

Criloud yang tadinya tertidur, langsung terbangun begitu mendengar nama bangunan sekolah yang sangat dia cintai disebut.

"Diserang sekelompok yakuza tak dikenal. Dan sekarang sudah hancur."

Ding!

Semua orang yang ada di sana, terlonjak kaget.

Namimori-chuu—

—diserang…

Seolah mereka tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, walau sudah di depan mata—

—Wajar saja..

Menurut salah satu orang kepercayaan Vongola –Reborn, Namimori-chuu sudah dijaga ketat oleh mafia-mafia handal. Dipastikan dengan sempurna bahwa lingkungan sekolah itu aman sentosa sampai detik ini. Namun, kenapa di pesan yang dibaca Aozora barusan mengatakan bahwa sekolah itu—

—diserang? Dan lagi —hancur?

Sungguh aneh… Sukar sekali untuk dipercaya bahkan untuk orang awam sekalipun…

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh mafia-mafia kepercayaan Vongola itu?

Namun, pertanyaan paling mendasar yang ada di benak mereka adalah—

—Siapa yang berani menyerang Namimori-chuu?

Hening….

Tak ada yang mampu berbicara atau sekedar mengeluarkan barang 1 huruf pun. Semua orang itu masih terdiam mematung di tempat masing-masing. Sampai terdengar suara seseorang yang begitu penuh amarah.

"Kau bercanda kan herbivore?"

Aozora –yang merasa dipanggil, menoleh ke arah sanga pemilik suara –Criloud. Dilihatnya, Criloud sudah memancarkan tatapan emosi amarah yang sangat besar. Di tangannya sudah terdapat tonfa yang telah diselimuti cloud flame yang menguar ganas.

Aozora sangat mengerti, apa yang membuat Criloud begitu naik pitam. Dilemparnya ponsel oranye yang ada di tangannya ke Criloud.

Criloud dengan mudah menangkap ponsel tersebut walau dia sedang emosi. Terlihat olehnya sebuah pesan di layar ponsel itu.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Juudaime, kami mengirim sebuah berita yang baru saja didapatkan sebuah stasiun TV lokal yang nampaknya tidak sempat dilihat banyak orang. Selamat menikmati.'

Di bawah pesan itu, terdapat sebuah attachment item berupa sebuah video amatir. Di tekannya tombol play.

Di video itu tampak seorang reporter sedang berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan yang dikenal sebagai Namimori-chuu.

Keadaan Namimori-chuu sudah sangat memprihatinkan. Gedung yang hancur –tinggal puing-puing besar itu terbakar beserta lahan sekitarnya.

"Huwa! Tolong!"

Para murid berlarian menyelamatkan diri seraya berteriak panik ke sana kemari. Beberapa ada yang membantu temannya yang terluka. Bahkan, ada yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai dengan keadaan terluka parah.

"Kalian! Jangan panik dulu!"

Para guru berusaha mengontrol murid-murid yang sudah bertindak seenak mereka sendiri.

"Kyaa!"

Reporter yang sedang meliput kejadian tersebut tiba-tiba tertimpa sebuah kayu yang terbakar yang entah datang dari mana.

"Waa!"

BRUK!

BRUSS—!

Camera-man yang mengambil segala suasana yang ada di sana tampaknya secara tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kameranya sampai retak lensanya, sehingga pemandangan yang terlihat selanjutnya hanyalah gambar buram.

Criloud menggeram frustasi.

Kenapa?

Kenapa di saat begini dia tidak ada di sana?

Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya?

Seharusnya para anak buahnya di komite disiplin sudah menghubunginya sejak terjadi keanehan di sana. Lagipula, dia punya ponsel yang masih aktif.

Baik, itu perlu diperhitungkan.

Tunggu dulu, ada yang lebih aneh.

Criloud terdiam, emosinya mereda. Dia tampak berpikir.

"Hei, herbivore."

Aozora menoleh lagi pada Criloud. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sudah lihat video ini?" tanya Criloud, memperlihatkan layar ponsel Aozora.

Aozora mengangguk, "Sudah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Aozora tersentak. Sepertinya, dia juga menyadari sesuatu.

"Biar kulihat lagi," Aozora menengadahkan tangannya pada Criloud. Criloud mengerti gestur itu, maka dia melempar kembali ponsel lipat oranye itu.

Aozora memutar video itu sekali lagi, menatap setiap adegan itu lekat-lekat. Di akhir tayangan dia membuka mulutnya.

"Benar juga," ucapnya, "Ada yang aneh."

"Aneh?" tanya Sunners, dia yang pertama keluar dari dunia keterkejutannya dibanding guardian lain, kecuali Criloud tentunya.

"Minna, coba lihat video ini," perintah Aozora menyuruh agar guardian-guardiannya mendekat. Dia memutar kembali video tersebut ketika dirasanya semua guardiannya sudah mendekat.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Starrow bingung, setelah video itu berputar setengahnya.

"Kalau ada kebakaran di rumah tetanggamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Aozora malah bertanya.

"Kalau aku, aku akan menghubungi pemadam kebakaran secepatnya, lalu—," ucapan Rainblade berhenti ketika dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Benar juga, padahal Namimori-chuu kebakaran, kebakaran besar. Tapi, kenapa tidak ada pemadam kebakaran di sana?" Sunners berpendapat, tumben sekali dia berpikir.

"Sou, lalu kenapa orang luar Namimori-chuu yang ada di sana hanya reporter ini dan camera-man-nya saja, ke mana perginya warga sekitar?" tanya Criloud, menunjuk reporter sebelum tertimpa kayu.

"Iya juga, setidaknya ada 1 atau 2 warga awam yang membantu atau sekedar menonton murid-murid itu," sahut Starrow.

"Rasanya, seperti tempat terisolasi," gumam Viomist, nadanya terdengar ketakutan bercampur khawatir dan ragu.

"Itulah yang harus kita selidiki dulu. Sebaiknya, kita bertanya pada Reborn dulu. Baru kita lihat secara langsung," ujar Aozora.

Guardian-guardiannya berpandangan sejenak, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan**.**

**—Kuroko no Assassin—**

**Osaka, di suatu tempat terpencil…**

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau baru selesai bersenang-senang, ya—," ujar seseorang yang baru memasuki sebuah kamar di suatu bangunan kumuh tak layak huni itu. Di depannya terlihat seseorang sedang berbaring di samping computer yang masih menyala, —mungkin bukan hanya sekedar berbaring, tetapi tertidur, dan juga hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos putih polos lengan pendek dan celana abu-abu pendek.

"—Hiro."

Orang yang sedang berbaring itu terbangun, dia menatap seseorang yang baru saja menganggu mimpi indahnya.

"Ah, kau. Lama sekali."

"Kau bilang lama? Ini sudah yang tercepat tahu," yang ditatap tampak sewot. "Jadi, ada apa?"

Pemuda yang rambutnya tampak acak-acakan itu –akibat berbaring– berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju meja terdekat dan mengambil segelas air mineral di sana.

"Duduk dulu, baru aku bicara," ucapnya, kemudian duduk di kursi kayu reyot di samping meja tadi.

Lawan bicara orang ini pun menurut, duduk di kursi kayu yang sama reyotnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hiro tadi, meminum airnya, sebelum berkata—

"Kemarin, aku bersenang-senang dengan hacker yang baru kutemukan."

"Hm? Kalau begitu, apa hubungannya denganku? Urusan seperti itu kan sudah kuserahkan padamu," sahut laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu heran.

"Ada hubungannya," balas Hiro.

"Apa?"

"Hacker itu, tampaknya dari Assassin."

Laki-laki yang mengenakan jaket hitam itu sedikit tersentak. Assassin katanya?

"Dan tampaknya bukan hanya 1, tapi ada 2," lanjut Hiro, minum lagi.

"Kau dapat informasi apa?" tanya laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih tua beberapa –tidak, belasan tahun lebih tua dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Akan kuberitahu jika kau menaikkan anggaranku."

Hening sejenak…

"Baiklah, akan kuturuti keinginanmu," si jaket kulit hitam itu hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah.

Hiro tersenyum menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Dengar, ya. Informasi yang kudapat adalah—," dia mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari atas CPU komputernya.

"—Lokasi di mana salah satu anggota mereka bersekolah," melempar kertas-kertas itu ke meja hingga terseret sampai ke depan tamunya.

"Hah?" laki-laki atau lebih pantas disebut paman itu cengo.

**—Kuroko no Assassin—**

* * *

_To Be Continued - See you on the next chapter_

_._

**Sincerely,**

**.**

**Yurisa Iru**


End file.
